The present invention relates to refuse collection and dumping systems and more particularly to a sweeper vehicle having an improved hopper lift mechanism which provides a relatively high lift for dumping the hopper at ground level as well as into relatively high containers while at the same time positioning the driver at a much lower and hence safer position than normally found in currently available sweeper vehicles. Related objects of the invention include the provision of such a vehicle which eliminates the use of lifting arms which overlap one another, thus reducing a possible hazard, which provides superior driver visibility at all times including a good view of the forward corner rotary brush, which is relatively simple to fabricate and operate, which provides for simple hopper lip cleaning, and which presents a stylish appearance.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.